1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool mount assembly, and more particularly to a tool mount assembly allowing tools to be easily placed or taken.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tool mount is a plastic chunk and has multiple linear tool holes. The tool holes are formed through the tool mount and allow tools, such as hexagonal wrenches, to be inserted into or pulled out from the tool holes.
However, the diameters of the tool holes are not precise due to tolerance problems in manufacturing processes of the tool mount. The diameters of the tool holes may be smaller than those of the corresponding tools and the tools are difficultly inserted into or pulled out from the conventional tool holes.
Moreover, frequent pulling or inserting the tools wears and enlarges the tool holes, so the tools easily fall from the tool holes to cause inconvenience in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a tool mount assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.